Bloodlust Seras
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Alucard is very impressed and proud with Seras after attacking not only her men but one of the Valetine brothers and his ghouls after the attack on Hellsing. He's starting to see her as a strong vampire that he wanted, after becoming a No Life Queen, Seras's demon is closer to the surface and she's hungry for blood!
1. Master?

**Hello Humans,**

**Thank you so very much for reading my story, I do deeply apologize if this story sucks and I beg you not to come to my house and beat me with a stick/bat for how bad the story is, hopefully it's not that bad and you will enjoy it. This story is about Seras (her POV) and after the Valentine brothers attack Hellsing and she went all rogue/bloodlust and Alucard finds out about her little attack on everyone...well read and you'll see. Thank you once again for reading my (probably stupid) story.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sat on my coffin bed, I was still covered in blood, I thought about it for a second, I was covered in my comrades blood by my own doing. I put my bloody hands up to my eyes covering them, trying not to cry, when I closed my eyes the visions of killing the Hellsing men and their blood splattering every where. I opened them not wanting to see it or think about it. Sir Integra must be in her study/office right now...probably talking to MASTER! OH! Would Master be ashame of me, not being able to control my demon?

Will Master punish me? I deserve a punishment! I won't be able to sleep for months knowing what I did! I laid down on my bed and put my arm over my eyes. What is Sir Integra saying right now?

"Keep your fledging under control!" I said sitting up and flinging my arms out, I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "Or I will exterminate her!" I walk over to my table in the middle of the room. "How would Master reply?" I spread one of his grins on my face. "Don't you think I've been trying to get her under control? Police Girl is a weakling, it's about time she acts like a real vampire and show some back bone." I wipe the grin off my face and look angry like Sir Integra. "Alucard! I'm warning you, keep her under control or I will." I made another smirk like Master. "Warning me? Oh, so scary. As you wish my Master." I said bowing like Master, I stood up, my eyebrow twitching. "And now I'm making up a conversation between my Master and his Master!"

I fell on to my bed with an irritated grunt. I thought back after I rip everybody apart, Sir Integra didn't seem angry but more scared for me. I wasn't the usual sweet, innocent girl that she knew, Sir Integra saw a happy, bloodlust, killing vampire that was nothing like me. Maybe she isn't angry with me, after all the Hellsing men were ghouls and they were going to die after all. No, I still shouldn't have enjoyed myself and should have been able to control my demon. Maybe I would be able to control my demon if I drank the blood packets Walter gave to me at night when I got up. No, I'm not drinking blood, that's just my demon talking! She wants the blood, not you Seras! I closed my eyes and covered my ears as if she was sitting here on the bed whispering in my ear to drink the blood packets. I won't drink the blood! I'll just be more like her, more like my demon! More like...Alucard!

"Is that a bad thing?" Alucard said. I look up, he was leaning on my wall near the door.

"Master?!" I said jumping up, kind of scared. "NO! I...sorry Master."

"What have I told you about drinking blood?" Alucard said walking over to my table and looking at the blood packet that was in the ice bucket, it was still there from that night when I woke up, I ignored it like usual.

"I'm sorry Master." I said looking at the floor, I hated it when I disappointed Master. "Where's the other Valentine brother?" I look up at him, he was now standing in front of me, no grin, not even a smirk until I ask about the other brother.

"Luke Valentine is and was dog food. He's nothing but dog shit now." Alucard said with a grin.

"Oh." I said wide eyed.

"I heard that you attack the Hellsing men." Alucard said bending down so we were face to face, his evil grin giving me shivers, he took off his glasses so I could see his crimson eyes. I gulped, shivers going down my spine when I saw that evil grin along with those evil red eyes.

"Who told you?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Who do you think?" Alucard said and then a chuckle. So Master wasn't angry with me? I let out a sigh in relief. I look at Master, he seemed more proud or impressed then angry.

"Sir Integra." I whispered remembering to answer his question.

"My Master." Alucard said. "My Childe is finally starting to act like a real vampire." He straighten himself back out, I look up at him. "I'm impressed Police Girl."

"Thank you Master." I said.

"Seras..." Alucard said. I bit my lip and look at him with wide eyes, Master said my name! It wasn't the first time but still he never says my name! He always calls me Police Girl or his weak fledging or something.

"Master?" I ask looking up at him surprised and happy but scared at the same time.

"Drink my blood Seras. Become a No Life Queen!" Alucard said bringing me closer and bending his head down so his neck was right next to my mouth.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Bloodlust Seras (my first story). Please review and don't be to harsh...come on guys I'm new.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. The No Life Queen

**Hello Humans,**

**I have finish the 2 chapter to Bloodlust Seras and I hope that you are enjoying it. I thank Dragorex for reviewing it, I believe that you were the first one to read and review it. Sorry for my spelling mistakes and others I'll try my best not to mess up. And I'll shut the hell up! Hope you enjoy the story!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"What?!" I said shock. I don't know...what?!

"Drink my blood Seras." Alucard said pulling me closer to his body, I stared at his neck, I could smell his blood, I could feel the blood rushing through his veins when my lips were on his neck.

"Master! I...I can't." I whispered.

"You can, this time I know you can." Alucard said, he brought my hand up to his neck, using my fingernails he scrap them against the skin on his neck, I brought my hand to my face and saw blood, I look at his neck and saw his blood dripping down his neck. The smell of his crimson liquid crept into my nose, my blue eyes turned to crimson and without any hestitation I bit into his neck. His blood filled my mouth so I bit down harder, he didn't move an inch, I swallowed, the warm liquid going down my throat, I heard Master chuckle but I ignored him. "Soon you will be able to control your demon."

I closed my eyes enjoying the moment, I thought back when we were in Cheddar and Master turned me, his fangs baring down onto my throat and draining me of my blood and giving me his. I'm glad that he's my Master, there was a pain in the middle of my chest, it ache, I love Master but I know that he will never return the love, Master will never fall in love with his weak fledging.

"Don't cry Police Girl." Alucard said, I loosened my fangs in his neck a bit realizing that I was crying from the thought of him never loving me. Alucard. Master held me tighter. Was I taking to much blood? I took that last swallow of blood that I was sucking up and let him go. Master look down at me, he wipe away one of my tears, he put a hand on the top of my head, he held it there for a few seconds then moved his hand down to my shoulder. Master bent down a little so we were face to face again, he moved in closer, he lick my chin up to my bottom lip, I must have had blood there, he came back up and stared at me. I stared back amazed, I could feel where it was wet and I became a little aroused, Master just lick me.

"Master?" I whispered.

"You are now a No Life Queen Seras Victoria." Alucard said.

"A No Life Queen?" I said not being able to look away from his eyes, one of his grins spread across his face.

"Now all you have to do is tell my Master." Alucard said straightening himself out and looking down at me. He stood there for few minutes and then demateralized.

"I have to tell Sir Integra?" I whispered. "I have to tell Sir Integra!"

Sir Integra won't be happy that I attack her men and became a No Life Queen in the same night! What will she do to me? Will I be bind and be force to become a servant like Master? Or will she kill me? Why would Master do that to me? I look at myself in the mirror, I was still a bloody mess, my eyes were still crimson, by now they would have turned back to blue. Am I like Master now? Will my eyes stay crimson? I felt anger come over me I punch my mirror not wanting to see myself, fangs growing longer in anger, the mirror shattered and fell onto the floor. I look at it, I gasp, my demon...my demon took over again! She always comes back whenever theres blood or whenever I'm angry, but I usually don't get angry fast, my demon must be closer to the surface!

I swayed on my feet and fell onto my knees.

"No." I managed to get out. "She's taking over...slowly." Tears came to my eyes. I quickly stop myself and slam a fist into my left hand's palm. "No! She won't! I'll control my demon! No matter what!"

I stood up, how am I going to control her though? Maybe Master could help me? He can control his demon? I then remembered that I'm a No Life Queen and had some of Master's powers. So can I demateralize?! Or walk through walls?! Or be able to heal myself fast without drinking awhole bunch of blood packs?! Whenever I got injured Walter would bring up about three or four blood packs, but I would ignore them like always and wait for my wounds to heal, but it took days. I grinned happily, no more blood packs! Maybe I should have done this earlier when Master offered. I then remembered Master is no longer my Master! He mentioned that, he warned me the last time he offered his blood, he said that I would be a free vampire and that he would no longer be my Master.

My grin fell and turned into a frown, I don't have a Master any more.

"Master?" I said.

**Yes Seras?** Alucard said in my head.

"You're not my Master anymore?" I ask with a hint of sadness in my voice.

**That's right.** Alucard said.

"But I want you to be my Master." I said.

**Well No Life Queens don't need Masters. Their there own Master.** Alucard said.

"Yes I know, but I still want you to be my Master." I said Alucard did his evil laugh in my head sending shivers down my spine, he didn't say anything after that. "Master?"

**It's no longer Master Seras.** Alucard said obviously amused by me wanting him to be my Master.

"A...Alucard." I said for the first time.

**You should probably talk to your new Master.** Alucard said.

"New Master? But you said that I didn't need a Master?" I said.

**Yes but my Master has plans for you. I can hear her right now, she knows, she's just waiting for you to tell her.** Alucard said with another laugh.

"How does she know?" I ask.

**I think that you already know Seras.** Alucard said.

"You Mas...Alucard." I said loving it by calling him by his name and him calling me by mine.

**Yes. My Master is waiting and she is getting very tired of waiting.** Alucard said.

"Yes Master." I said for the last time. "Sir Integra."

I got up and walk to the door stepping over the glass pieces from my mirror, I went out the door and up the stairs to the first floor. As I walk up the stairs I found Walter at the top, I quickly walk over to him.

"Walter." I said he face me.

"Yes Miss. Victoria?" Walter said.

"I accidently broke my mirror, could you...?" I said but was interrupted.

"Of course." He said slightly bowing his head. "May I ask, how did you manage to do that?" I put my hand on the back of my head and closed my eyes to embarass to look at him.

"Uh? Got a little angry." I said. I opened my eyes and saw Walter staring at my bloody outfit, my yellow Hellsing outfit now had splatters of blood on it.

"I will also attend to your outfit afterwards." Walter said heading down the stairs, I turned around as he past me.

"Could you also get the blood pack out of my room please?" I ask. Walter look back up at me.

"You didn't drink?" Walter ask.

"No, but I really don't want it thanks." I said.

"Very well." Walter said in a sigh, he knew that I was weak from not drinking blood, he was worried about me but he would do as I wish.

"Thanks Walter." I said and headed up the rest of the stairs towards Sir Integra's office. I stop outside of her door, I gulp then knock.

"Enter." Sir Integra said muffled from the door, I opened and step inside scared.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hope that you enjoyed it! Sorry if it is bad! For those who like it Chapter 3 will be here tomorrow or the next day, depends how busy I am.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Never will I lose control again

**Hello Humans,**

**I am back and I have chapter 3 for the story Bloodlust Seras, I'm glad that some of you are enjoying it. Here's chapter 3!**

**P.S. I am planning chapters with Seras and Alucard (you know what!) and I think that it will be chapter 5 or 6 don't know yet. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sir Integra was sitting behind her desk with an unlit cigar in her hand a piece of paper in the other, she look up at me when I walk in.

"Sit Seras." Sir Integra said not being able to tell if she was angry. I closed the door behind me and walk towards the chair that was set in front of her desk, my footsteps echoed through the room as I walk towards her. I sat down and stared at her, she look at me for a few seconds, eyes moving down my outfit then back up to my face where she could see my crimson eyes. She closed her eyes, put her paper down, and reopened her eyes to lit her cigar. Smoke trailed up as she lit it, she threw the lighter down on the desk and leaned back a little in her chair.

I stared at her not sure what to do or what to say. Was she going to say something? Is she waiting for me to talk? The silence between us was getting really awkward, I was very uncomfortable, I shifted a little in my chair trying to give her a sign that I was still here and see if she had forgot that I was there. She just stared at me, she took a puff from her cigar, smoke escaping from her mouth and then blew the rest out.

"Well? I'm waiting." Sir Integra said.

"Waiting? For what?" I ask quietly.

"You know dam bloody what!" Sir Integra said breaking her cigar, slamming her hands onto the desk, and standing up glaring at me.

"You mean about...Mast...Alucard's blood?" I ask knowing that she meant that.

"Yes. I want to hear it from your own lips and not from my useless servant that causes problems for me every where." She said I knew that she meant that this was a problem for her.

"I'm...a No Life Queen." I said looking down, after a minute of silence I look back up at Sir Integra, she had a shock look on her face, she sat down.

"I never thought that you would do it." Sir Integra said in a whisper. "What about your humanity? I thought that you wanted to hold onto that?" I knew that I couldn't say that I lost control of my demon again.

"I...I didn't want to disappoint Master." I said kind of the truth. "He ask me to drink his blood and become a No Life Queen, so I did it."

"Or you were so thirsty that you did it with out hestitation." Sir Integra said reaching for a cigar in her box that was lying on the desk. "That happens...alot when a vampire doens't drink blood for days or weeks, like you, and as soon as they see blood they...lose it." She stared at me with cold blue eyes.

"I didn't..." I said but she just stared at me some more. I look down ashame that I can't control my demon and tried to lie to Sir Integra about losing control. "Yes Sir Integra, I lost control. But I promise that it won't happen again, I'm going to practice and train hard to control my demon!" I look up at her.

"You better." Sir Integra said I look up at her happily. "Because if you do I will punish you, I will throw down in that bloody dungeon, chain you up, and keep you there for a month! Then I'll bind you like that bloody vampire of mine!"

"Yes, Sir Integra. I understand." I said.

"Good! Now go!" Sir Integra said. I stood up and walk to the door but stop when she started talking again. "I don't want to kill you Seras or see get you hurt but if you hurt one of the Hellsing men or one of the regular people again I'm going to have to hurt you. Just promise me that you will try not to lose control." I turned around.

"I will try my best not to lose control, Sir Integra!" I said and saluted her. She gave me a soft smile.

"You're dimissed Miss. Victoria." Sir Integra said and went back to her papers and cigar. I gave her soft smile back and walk out the door. I stop once I closed her door behind me, I didn't want to look but needed to, I turned to my left and saw blood all over the walls, we had cleaned up all the bodies and was holding a funeral tomorrow but we didn't clean up all of the blood. I turned to my right and saw the rest of our men in pieces and blood over the walls and ceiling, I shivered knowing that I caused most of the mess. I walk down the stairs and back to the basement to my room. Walter was inside, the mirror was all cleaned up with a new mirror hanging up in its place, he stood next to the table in the middle of the room with another clean, yellow Hellsing outfit.

"I brought you a new outfit." Walter said handing it to me.

"New?" I whispered hoping that he didn't hear me but he did.

"Yes, it's new." Walter said, I look down at it, it look just like the one I was wearing but without all the blood.

"Thank you Walter." I said.

"I'll leave so you can change, I'll be outside your door in case you need anything." Walter said going out the door and closing it behind him. I quickly got out of my bloody outfit and into the other one, I look at it in the mirror to see any difference but couldn't find any. "Are you done Miss. Victoria?"

"Yes, you can come in." I said turning towards him when he came in, he pick up my bloody clothes.

"Would you like this to be cleaned or thrown away?" Walter ask holding them in digust.

"Thrown away, I wouldn't be able to wear it knowing what I did and who's blood was all over me." I said.

"Indeed." Walter said putting the clothes outside next to my door. "So I'm guessing that you're not going to have any blood tonight?"

"I don't want any thanks." I said.

"If you don't mind me saying Miss. Victoria, but if you don't drink your blood then you will just get weakier." Walter said. Walter saying that reminded me of a mother telling her child to eat his/her vegetables or they won't grow up big and strong.

"I'm fine Walter. I'm now a No Life Queen." I said.

"That's what worries me. When you turn into a No Life Queen or King you are more...blood thirsty, you need the blood to heal or use powers." Walter said looking at me concerned.

"It's okay Walter. I will be fine." I said. Walter sigh.

"It's easier for you to lose control of your demon." Walter said.

"I've gone for weeks without drinking blood and I never lost control of my demon, the only time is when we're fighting." I said. I did lose control of my demon when I saw blood, especially in a fight, blood would spray my face and I'm no longer there even though I'm still controling my body and thinking more like a vampire.

"Alirght then Miss. Victoria if that's all I will take my leave." Walter said turning towards the door and heading out.

"Thanks Walter." I said down the hall.

"You're welcome Miss. Victoria." Walter said going up the stairs.

I walk over to my coffin bed and sat down on it, the sun will be up any minute. I went over to my mirror, grabbing a cloth that was lying on my table, I wipe off all the blood that was on my face. I went back over to my bed and laid down, I push the button on my remote and saw the ceiling of my coffin go down. I laid there for a few minutes.

**What are you doing Po...Seras?** Alucard ask in my head.

"Going to bed Mas...Alucard, like usual." I said confused about his question.

**Remember that you're a No Life Queen Seras.** Alucard said.

"I know Alucard." I said.

**So you no longer have to hide away from the sun. You can now walk around like me, though I don't prefer it, but I know that you do.** Alucard said I could imagine him now with that evil grin on his face.

"Are you serious Alucard?!" I ask sitting up and hitting my head on the top of the coffin, I held my head with my eyes closed, my hand searching for the remote, I found it and push the button, I could hear the lid opening.

**No.** Alucard said sarcastically. **Yes, you are a No Life Queen and you can do as you please.**

"That's amazing!" I said jumping out of bed.

**Enjoy Seras.** Alucard said then giving his dark evil laugh amused that I was enjoying being a No Life Queen.

"Thank you Alucard!" I said happy that he told me that I could go outside in the day time like a regular human. I ran up the stairs and walk towards the big wooden front doors, I put my hand on the door knob and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. I opened the doors and was hit with warm sunshine.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed it. I think that I like this chapter the most out of all them, I don't know why, nothing happens in this one really. But there will be Seras and Alucard moments soon! Chapter 4 will be here tonight maybe along with chapter 5!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Join me Alucard?

**Hello Humans,**

**No talk this time, here's chapter 4. Review please.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I look out the door to see a blue sky and bright sunshine coming down, I walk slowly outside amazed that I could come out, I haven't seen a blue sky or the sun for at least a year now. I closed the door behind me and ran out to the green grass, I laid down looking up at the sky, I remember having picnics with my parents before they died, we would come out on days like this. Dad would put down a red blanket and mom would set up lunch while I play with the flowers or butterflies and run around.

"Alucard, why don't you come out with me!" I said happy.

**No. I prefer the night. **Alucard said.

"How come?" I ask. He didn't answer me. "Well then if you don't mind I will join you tonight." He didn't answer for a few minutes.

**If you wish. **Alucard said finally. **I think that you look more lovely in the moonlight than the sunlight.**

"Sir, are you watching me?" I ask but he didn't answer he just laugh for a second or two. "Sir?"

I sat out there for an hour but became really tired so I went back inside, I have the rest of my life to go outside, I lowered the coffin lid and went to bed.

* * *

"Master." I whispered Alucard was standing in front of me, his face expressionless, not even his usual smirk. I walk closer over to him, a grin on my face, as I got closer a grin spread onto his face.

"Seras." Alucard said. I walk closer to him only a foot or two away. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me in closer to him, our lips inches away.

"Alucard." I whispered and then our lips met, him embracing me tightly, his lips crushing on mine. We pulled away after a few minutes.

"My Police Girl." Alucard whispered to me.

"My Master." I whispered into his ear and then biting it gently, nibbling on it after. Alucard kiss my neck in different spots.

"You're mine." Alucard said in my ear, my eyes went wide and I look up at him, he no longer had the smirk, his eyes a darker crimson, he look down at me for a minute then kiss my forhead. I pulled away out of his arms shaking my head, I closed my eyes and look down at the floor, red crimson liquid running down my cheeks.

"This is just a dream." I said. "It's not real." Alucard would never say this, this was just a fantasy.

"Don't cry my Police Girl." Alucard said, I look up he was inches away from me again, he brought his hand to my cheek and wipe away the crimson liquid.

"Why can't this be real?" I ask not really asking him but looking up at him still upset. Alucard's hands went down to my shoulders, holding me there, he kiss the top of my head.

"My Police Girl." Alucard said once more.

* * *

I opened the lid of my coffin, the sun had gone down a few mintues ago, I got up and look over at the table, there like usual was the pack of blood in the ice bucket. My eyes turned a dark crimson red while my fangs grew longer seeing the blood. I got up, I was about to grab for it when I remembered that I had to control my demon and look away from the blood pack. I turned back towards it and the back of my hand met the ice bucket, the blood pack went across the room and hit the wall, I look at it in anger.

"I told Walter not to give me blood packs!" I roared in anger. "I'll kill him for doing this to me! I wouldn't have lost control of my demon if he didn't bring that down here!" I stomp towards my door, ready to confront him, but saw myself in the mirror. My eyes were really dark like Master's when he lost control and my fangs were long. I lost control of my demon, she was going to go after Walter! No, I was going to go after Walter! I am my demon, she is me, we are one! I can't blame her when it's really me! We're the same! "Oh, god Walter! I am so sorry." I said even though I knew that he didn't even know what I was going to do.

My fangs became regular size and my eyes turned back to a lighter crimson. I calm myself down then walk out the door. As I was walking towards the stairs I remembered that I'm suppose to meet Master.

"Master?" I said not even realizing that I was speaking out loud, I turned around and look down the hall and saw his door, I have never been in his room before. I walk towards it slowly, scared what I might see in there, when I got to the door I opened it and poke my head inside. In the middle of the big room was a golden chair with red padding, he was in the chair but was asleep. Next to him was a small table with a bottle of wine, a wine glass, and his red/orange glasses. And off to the side was his coffin. I walk in, slowly walking over to him. I stop dead in my tracks when he stirred, I look over at his coffin, I walk over to it and saw that there was writing on it. "The bird of hermes is my name..."

"Eating my wings to make me tame." Alucard finish, I turned around to face him but he was already right behind me and looking down at me with cold eyes.

"Sorry Sir." I said.

"Sir?" Alucard said with a grin. "I no longer call you Police Girl, call me by my name I'm no longer your Master."

"Yes Alucard! Sorry." I said slightly jumping from the grin.

"Why are you here, my dear?" Alucard said turning around and heading back to his chair, he sat down in it, evil grin on his face, his fingers connected and lying on his stomach and his long leg across his lying on the lap of his other leg.

"Um? This morning you said..." I was to scared to ask him about the night walk together. "the night walk?"

"A walk at night?" Alucard said grinning. "How romantic." He teased, I walk towards the door, stop and turned towards him, he stood up and walk over to me. "Shall we my Police Girl." I look up at him not sure what to feel, did he see my dreams? Was he controling them, teasing me? Or does he really feel all this about me? No, he can't he's Master, Master doesn't feel anything for me. Alucard then lost his grin and started walking out the door, I followed him like a lost puppy dog.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**I hope that you enjoyed it! Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. What's going on tonight?

**Hello Humans,**

** Chapter 5 is here for those who are still with me, I'm glad if you are enjoying, I apologize if you are not! Sorry I lied (Kind of) I couldn't really wait so I had a Seras and Alucard moment in chapter 4, yeah nothing HAPPENED but they did kiss and he did hold her which is saying alot for Alucard. Enjoy the story.**

** Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Alucard walk ahead of me, I look at him not sure what to think, then I ran up beside him, he didn't look at me when I did. I look up at him, he look straight ahead. How does he know about my dreams? Is he always watching me? Or did he just start? Alucard look at me out of the corner of his eyes, I quickly look away, we walk up the steps and out the front door. We stop when we got outside, I look up at the moon, it was big and beautiful. Without even thinking I started walking, he watch me as I walk off then followed me, only taking him a second to be back at my side. I look over at him, he was already staring at me, I look away again this time blushing.

"Alucard?" I said.

"I told you before, you look beautiful in the moonlight." Alucard said looking up at the moon.

"Thank you." I whispered. After walking for awhile I just had to break the silence between us, I was becoming really uncomfortable. "Did you hear about..."

"What haven't I heard?" Alucard said. "I'm a vampire with super hearing and my mind is connected to yours and my Master's, so I know just about every conversation that goes on in this house. You would be able to do this to...if you drank your blood packs." Alucard was a little angry, I lowered my head and shut my mouth. "You're a No Life Queen Seras! I knew that as soon as I found out about the attack on the Hellsing men and the Valentine brother!" His eyes were a dark crimson, fist clench, one of his fangs digging into his bottom lip and drawing blood. To quickly drop this subject I mentioned this.

"So do you know who Sir Integra is getting to replace the men?" I ask close on getting off the subject, he look at me in anger and then his eyes flickered forward again.

"Some idiots and their french leader! Call themselves the Wild Geese." Alucard said knowing that I'm trying to get him off the subject.

"Wild Geese?" I said. "They do sound like a bunch of idiots. When are they arriving?"

"Tomorrow night." Alcuard said. I saw some of his shadows coming out of his body.

"Uh?! Master?!" I said stopping in my tracks and pointing at his shoulders. He turned around, eyes like the devils.

"What?!" He snarled.

"Nothing." I said bowing my head.

"Police Girl!" Alucard said. I look up at him, he went back to calling me Police Girl? "You're an idiot! You're not worthy of being a No Life Queen! I was mistaken!"

"Master?" I whispered, feeling the blood tears come into my eyes and down me cheek. Alucard saw the blood tear, I heard a gasp from him, his eyes turning lighter, fist unclench, no longer angry but surprised, and then he demateralized. "Master?" I look around to see if he was around but already knowing that he isn't, he's back in his room, I turned around and headed back to the Hellsing Manor. I walk down to the basement, I saw Master's door, the door was closed like always, I had an ache in my chest, I walk into my room.

"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to upset you." I said hoping that he would reply but he didn't. I knew that he could hear me, he even told me that he had super vampire hearing and his mind was connected to mine. His is connected to mine! So he can see my dreams! Hear my thoughts! And everything! He probably knows that I'm totally in love with him, I fell back onto my bed. Can he control my dreams or thoughts? Has he been making feel this way to tease me? No, I love Master! I love Alucard! And I will never change those feelings no matter what!

I stood up, I was confident, I walk out the door and up the steps, I knock on Sir Integra's door when I got there.

"Enter." Sir Integra said. I walk in and closed the door behind me, Master was there, he was leaning against the wall, he look at me when I came in, I look at him for a few seconds and then he turned back to Sir Integra. I look at Sir Integra also. "That will be all Alucard."

"Master." Alucard said bowing his head and then leaning against the wall again with a grin on his face, I smiled, happy to see Master like his old self again.

"You can leave now." Sir Integra said irritated. But Alucard didn't move an inch, he just kept grinning. "Dam vampire." Sir Integra whispered. Sir Integra look up at me, she puff on her cigar. "Yes Seras?"

"I am here to see if there is a mission tonight." I said standing tall.

"Our soldiers are gone, what are you going to use?" Sir Integra said looking down and fixing some papers on her desk.

"I am a vampire." I said angry and irritated. Master laugh, I look over at him angry, he look at Sir Integra, I look at her, she glared at him with her cold blue eyes.

"Yes, but you are going to have to wait. Your men will be arriving tomorrow night. Then you can start going on missions." Sir Integra said taking the cigar out of her mouth and looking at me.

"My...My men?" I ask surprised. "You mean soldiers? You mean my soldiers?"

"Not to eat!" Sir Integra said.

"I know." I said raising my hands.

"Yes, your soldiers." Sir Integra said. "You are now Captain, Ferguson has retired realizing that he's not that young soldier he use to be. So that makes you Captain."

"Me Captain?" I said happily surprised. "But will they even listen to me?"

"If they don't want to die or be torn to shreds." Alucard teased I look at him angry, then look at Sir Integra.

"I will talk with the Wild Geese Captain, Captain Bernadotte, we might have a fight or two but I'm pretty sure he will come around and accept you. Might even except you as a Wild Geese." Sir Integra said. After a few minutes of silence Sir Integra broke the silence. "Was that all you wanted to ask me Miss. Victoria?"

"Yes Sir Integra." I said standing tall again.

"Then that will be all, you may leave." Sir Integra said.

"Yes Sir Integra." I said bowing my head and heading out the door. I can't believe that I'm Captain! I'm so happy! I jump up and when I came back down I saw Walter staring at me. "Sorry, I just became Captain." I said.

"Congratulations Miss. Victoria." Walter said with a smile and then entered Sir Integra's office, he closed the door behind him, smiling at me first. I started heading towards the stairs, I stop dead in my tracks when I heard a voice.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I know I say this alot but I hope that you enjoyed it! Please Review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Another chance

**Hello Humans,**

**In the last chapter Alucard was angry, I just want to explain really fast that he wasn't really angry with Seras. It was more of he is just angry that she's not drinking blood, (the reason why I'm telling you this is because I don't know if I will ever go back to that in any of my chapters in the future) he's actually really proud of her and is happy that she is now a No Life Queen. Each chapter I get alot less people so I'm just going to finish this stupid story so here's chapter 6.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I turned around, Alucard stood there behind me.

"Sir?" I said hunch a little and wide eye.

"Would you like another walk with me Seras?" Alucard said with apologetic eyes, I stared in amazment.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Come along then." Alucard said.

"Okay?" I said I started walking down the stairs, looking out of the corner of my eye, was he playing with me? Or did he feel bad for the way he acted earlier? Alucard opened the front door for me. "Thanks." I said not use to this politness. I walk out the front door, he followed behind, he walk beside me.

"Is there something on your mind Seras?" Alucard said, I realized that I wasn't even blinking and was heading out into the woods.

"Oh." I said about to get back on to the path when I was push against a tree, I look up at Master, his grin spread wide across his face. "Sir?"

"Seras?" Alucard whispered.

"What are you doing?" I said his teeth met my earlobe, he nibbled on it for a few seconds.

"What you've been dreaming to happen to you since you arrived." Alucard whispered in my ear.

"Alucard?" I whispered.

"What is it, my Police Girl?" Alucard said pulling back a bit so we were face to face. I look at him not sure what to say or do, I wanted him so badly, I wanted his hands to caress my cheeks, hips, and legs...where ever, I just wanted him!

"Nothing." I whispered. His hand caress my cheek, I sunk into it, feeling his warmth on my skin I felt comfort, he kiss my bare neck, my mind in a daze I just automatically kiss his thumb that was near my mouth. Alucard turned to me in surprise, he embrace me and kiss me fully on the lips, I brought my hands up to his head, getting my fingers caught in his gorgeous black hair. I opened my eyes and found him staring at me, our gazes lock, we stop moving, no longer even kissing just our lips near each other, I could feel his lips on mine. We stood there staring at each other and what seemed like forever was only a minute. "I love you Master." I whispered. I then realized what I just said and wish that I could take it back, I'm going to die of embarrassment!

"I know." Alucard said. "There are no words that can be explained about what I feel about you."

"I hope that you mean good things." I said he did that laugh that send shivers down my spine. He kiss the top of my head amused by me. "Master? What now?"

"I want you Seras, as much as you want me, maybe more." Alucard whispered.

"I serisouly doubt that, because I've been wanting you." I said.

"I know." Alucard said once again.

"The only way to find out is if you take me." I said. My demon has come up, she really wanted to play with Master and would do anything to have him, this time I agree with her. A grin spread across Alucard's face. Our lips met again, we both drop to the ground, Alucard on top of me, he kept kissing me and I was so aroused, I didn't know what to think, I finally have Alucard! Alucard pulled back and look at me, a bit of concern in his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you Seras." Alucard said.

"Oh well I'll get over it." I said pulling his head down so we could kiss more, I could feel the grin form on his face as we kiss.

**Seras.** Alucard whispered in my mind.

**Alucard. **I whispered into his. I felt his hand slide down my hip and to my legs, I then heard a rip of fabric and felt a cool breeze, I look down to see that he rip my skirt off. Walter was not going to be happy that my skirt is rip.

**Oh Seras what am I going to do with you? I must punish you, thinking about another man while I'm trying to seduce you. **Alucard said his hand trailing back up my side and ripping off my top, I was now just in my bra, panties, and boots.

**Sorry Master. **I said ashamed of myself.

**Sorry isn't going to work Seras. You need to learn a lesson. **Alucard said in my mind.

**Yes Master. **I whispered enjoying this too much.

I then could feel bare skin on top of me, I saw that Alucard's clothes have vanish, even his glasses and red hat, he was completely naked. Alucard opened his mouth and set them down between my breast, I felt his teeth shut and then he thrust his head back bringing my bra with him, he spat the bra out and grinned down at me. I raised my head and kiss his neck and chin, slowly going up towards his lips, my top lip pressing against his lower lip, I lick it then, not really sure what came over me to do that but didn't care at the time.

**Are you ready, my Seras?** Alucard ask. I took a deep breath in and then let it out.

**Yes.** I said into his mind, his hand trailed along my curves and he found his was down to my panties and pulling them off. I gasp a little frightened but excited at the same time, I never really had a boyfriend, I never really ever actually had a friend, until I got to the police force, my old team, calling me Kitten, they always treated me like a little sister.

**Well we are being very naughty tonight. Aren't we Seras? Still thinking about other men. **Alucard said this time a little irritated.

**I didn't mean to Master. I'm sorry. I just thought about something and led to that. **I said. **How do I know that you're not thinking about other girls.** I teased.

**Because you are the only one I ever been attracted to. **Alucard said. I blush hearing that.

**I believe you...for some reason. **I said.

**Good, now are you ready? **Alucard ask.

**Yes Master. **I said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I know just getting to the good part. : ) (I guess that either I or we are all sick minded freaks...so what!) Chapter 7 will be here either tonight (probably not because its like 1 o'clock in the morning but I still have 3 hours until 4 o'clock) or tomorrow. **

**Vampire from Hell: One sick minded freak!**


	7. Two monsters in the woods

**Hello Humans,**

**I did not stay up until 4 o'clock in the morning to write this! That would have been ridiculous! Here is Chapter 7 please enjoy and review afterwards.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

I could feel his cock nudge at my folds. I moaned quietly, Alucard grinned so wickedly, then he thrust up inside me, I grabbed his shoulder, nails digging into his shoulder, the scent of blood filled the air. But I didn't loosen my fingers at all, he stop to see if I was okay, I look up at him and shook my head, signing him to go on, he slid his cock in more, I bit my lip, a low moaning come out of both of us. Alucard started a rythm picking up the pace after awhile. I raised my head and kiss him on the lips, I felt something tie my hands around his neck.

I look around his head to see that it was his shadows, they brought my feet up to his lower back and tied them. I look at Alucard curiously, but then tilt my head backwards as pulled himself out and then rammed it back in, he kiss my neck, I kept my head there so he could, my fingers playing with his hair and tracing his back bone.

**Now I have you. **Alucard said in my head referring to his shadows that had me tied to him. I brought my hips up joining in on his rythm.

**Maybe I'm the one that has you. **I said in his mind I brought my head up and nibbled on his ear.

**Most unlikely. **Alucard said, I pulled my head away from his side and look at him, I then used my vampire speed and power to flip us, Alucard landed hard on the ground with me still tied to him. I was now on top and look down at him with a smirk on my face.

**Most unlikely. **I mock him teasing him. Alucard look at me surprised and then brought that evil grin to his face, he put his hands to my side, I pulled myself up off his shaft and then rammed myself down, trying my best not to hurt him with my weight. Alucard tilt his head back on the ground, closed his eyes, and moaned. Alucard brought his hips up thrusting inside me and I thrust myself down on him. I look away from him closing my eyes, but before I knew it I felt the earth under me again, I opened my eyes to see his crimson eyes staring at me.

**You are the one that has to punished, not I. **Alucard said.

**Then punish me. **I said with a moan, closing my eyes. **Lets bring our demons out to play. **I heard Alucard gasp, I look at him, his eyes were wide and were staring at me in disbelief.

**My demom, will not being coming out...tonight. **Alucard said losing the disbelief look. **This is your first time, he would be to much for you.**

**I'm strong Master. I could do it. **I said practically begging him to let our demons loose.

**No. **Alucard said a little angry but then lightening up. **Naughty Seras.** He kiss the side of my face and forehead. Alucard restarted his rythm, I brought his head down closer to mine, we stared into each others eyes unable to look away. We stayed that way for many minutes, when he closed his eyes and put his chin on my shoulder, I rested my chin on his shoulder, I look to the side seeing his bare neck. My eyes turned a darker crimson and my fangs grew longer, without any hestitation I buried my fangs into his neck, he grunted, I didn't hurt him it was just a surprise to him, he didn't see it coming.

I felt the warm crimson liquid hit my tongue and filled my mouth in the matter of seconds, I swallowed it, eyes going to the back of my head. I could feel myself getting stronger from his powerful blood. I drank some more, I then felt his teeth sink into my shoulder, I grunted a little in pain and then ignored the pain to much into the exquisite sensation.

**Master. **I said in his mind not even realizing that I was doing it. **Alucard.**

**Seras. **Alucard said.

**Never let me go, keep me here, forever. **I said not sure if it's me or my demon saying this, but still agree either way.

**I will never let you go. You're mine.** Alucard said in my mind. **I'll kill a man if he ever looks at what's mine. **

**Kill...for me? **I said kind of scared for those he might kill.

**Kill, beat, torture. **Alucard said.

**Yes. **Is all I could say. I swallowed the blood that was pouring into my mouth and loosened my fangs, letting go of his neck, he kept drinking from me. I moved my hips up to meet his, I moaned in pleasure, I could feel an orgasm coming, but instead he orgasmed, which set me off and I orgasmed. Our hips stop moving, he let go of my neck and brought his head up, our noses touching slightly, we stared into our crimson eyes for a long moment.

**Seras. **Alucard said in my mind.

**I love you Master. **I whispered into his mind.

**You are mine Police girl. **Alucard said taking his shaft out of me and falling onto his side, he held me in his arms, we look up at the sky.

**I am yours. **I said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**Yeah sorry if that seemed bad, first (sexual) book. I'm trying to get use to it. Thanks for reading it, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	8. Mercenaries

**Hello Humans,**

**I apologize for two things, 1. Chapter 7 wasn't that great, sorry. 2. The story hasn't really pick up yet but it will either in the end of this chapter or chapter 9. For those who are still with me and find the story 'okay' please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Alucard stood up, he now had his long red trench coat on, he turned around to face me, his red/orange glasses on and then his hat appeared in his right hand. I stood up along with him, I then quickly remembered that I was naked and covered myself with my arms, he grinned at me, I blush embarassed. Alucard turned back around and headed towards the manor.

**Master! **I said, he stop dead in his tracks.

**Yes, my little one? **Alucard said half turning his head towards me.

**I'm naked. **I said.

**Yes, I know. **Alucard said.

**Master? **I whispered.

**Are you sure that you're naked? **Alucard said, turning towards me with a grin. I look down to see that I was wearing my Hellsing uniform, no rips or dirt on it.

**Thank you Alucard. **I said smiling up at him.

**As much as I wanted to play with you, I thought that I should be a gentlemen. **Alucard said referring to my clothes. Would he actually have left me naked? **Next time I won't be so courteous. **

**Next time? **I said half surprised and half excited.

**See you then, my Police Girl. **Alucard said walking back to the manor, I stared after him.

**Yes...my Alucard. **I said under my breath, I didn't know if he heard me or not but he didn't stop walking or turned to look at me. I slowly started to walk back to the manor, I look up at the moon, it was so big and bright, I wish I could stay out here all day. I stop dead in my tracks, I quickly spun around and crouch down in attack position, my eyes turning to a dark crimson color and my fangs growing long, a low growl came from me.

In front of me there stood twenty-one men, Walter always said that I would never be prepared when a intruder would come because I don't drink my blood, I didn't hear them come up I should have, I guess Walter was right, I need to drink more blood. The man that was standing in the front stared at me with his one eye, a red scarf around his neck, a long trench coat around him and long braid hanging down his backside. The other men wore uniforms, all carrying guns and had big smiles on their faces. I stared at them for a second more.

"Who are you? What's your business at the Hellsing Organiazation?" I said, great you gave a little too much away Seras, not again! The man with the red scarf came forward, my crouch going down deeper ready to pounce at any minute.

"Hello Miss. Aren't you a beauty." The man with the red scarf and the cigarette hanging out of his mouth said.

"I'm way to young for you. What's your business?!" I said angry.

"I doubt that." He said ignoring my question. His men laugh behind him, he half turned his head to grin at them, I stood up and I lost my expression of anger on my face. They stared at me with wide eyes as I fix my skirt, I look up at them with one of Master's grins on my face, I could sense him near us, he had heard our conversation and was becoming very angry, I tried to get him out here and teach these guys a lesson, also to get him jealous a bit. I walk over to the man with the red scarf.

"What's your name...soldier?" I ask with my big innocent eyes.

"Pip." He said looking at me.

"Well Pip." I said in a whisper, I could now hear my Master snarling at hearing me say his name that way, he knew that I was trying to get to him. "I'm Seras."

"Seras." Pip whispered. Then Alucard materalized in front of me, cutting off my view of Pip, Pip stared in horror, cigarette falling out of his mouth.

"Dam Wild Geese!" Alucard shriek. I look at him and then I turned to Pip, they were the Wild Geese?! But the Wild Geese weren't suppose to get here until tomorrow! Great, they get here and the first thing I do is send my Master after them! Sir Integra is going to kill me! "You will call her Miss. Victoria for now on! And if any of you look at her I will rip out your eyes, or should I say eye." Alucard said looking at Pip. I push Alucard to the side gently.

"Wait! You're the Wild Geese?!" I said looking at Pip, but he just stared at Alucard. Then he look at me with a scared eye.

"Yes...ma'am." Pip said.

"Sir Integra will be wanting you then." I said leading them to the manor before I could take my third step I heard Alucard and we stop dead in our tracks.

"I know what you're trying to do, Seras." Alucard said stepping in front of me and looking down at me, I didn't look at him. "Stop trying to protect them."

"I'm not Master." I said looking up at him.

"From you. They're going to find out sooner or later and they will not show any respect to you then. You should just tell them." Alucard spoke loud enough for them all to hear, I could feel their eyes on me.

"Alucard please don't do this to me." I said.

"Punishment." Alucard said, I then remembered that he was talking back when we were having sex and I was thinking about all those guys that just cross my mind.

"Yes Master." I said and look down at the ground, I turned around to face the Wild Geese, they all look curious and scared. "I tore apart my last team."

I waited a few minutes for a reply and then they all just started bursting out laughing, even Alucard laugh at me even though he knew that it was true. They all stop laughing and stared at me with big happy grins, Pip put his hand on my head and ruffled my hair, I closed my eyes, then opened them when he let go, I turned around to look at Master, he was giving Pip a horrifying look. To show what was his Alucard embrace me, still looking at Pip in anger, and kiss me fully on the lips, I stared at Master and he stared at Pip, his eyes a dark crimson. Alucard let me go and started walking towards the manor, I stared after him amazed not knowing what to think, my body didn't want to work for me after that kiss.

"Miss. Victoria?" Pip said I turned around to face him.

"Yes?" I said in a daze.

"We are the Wild Geese and here to serve the Hellsing Organization." Pip said with his men standing behind him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Thanks for reading, Chapter 9 will be better I'm pretty sure. I don't know, it's your opinion. Please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	9. Perverted Captain, Bloodlust Captain

**Hello Humans,**

** Thanks for giving my story a chance, that makes me really happy that people are reading it! : ) Please read and review! This is where the story actually picks up, hopefully the chapter will be longer then the others.**

** Vampire From Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

I stared at the Wild Geese, I didn't know what to think, a part of me happy to have a team and to be their Captain but the other part wanted to laugh at them. Was that my demon? Or myself? My feelings are mixing with my demon, I didn't know which one of us was which, I didn't know how to feel. Quickly to break the silence and stop feeling so god dam awkward I turned around and started walking to the Hellsing Manor.

"She's a tough one." Pip whispered to his men thinking that I couldn't hear him but did. "Beautiful and fucking funny as hell." They started following me, they caught up to me in two steps, I wasn't a slow walker I was just short and everybody else was usually taller then me and took huge steps. "Such a small little thing, Miss. Victoria." Pip said coming up on my left and putting a hand on my head to show how small I am, I clench my fist, the boys gathered around me still walking towards the manor laughing and goofing off. "You killed...your other team?" And they all started laughing again.

"So how old are you young miss?" One said in the back.

"19." I said through my teeth, my eyes turning a dark crimson. Some of them laugh, I stop in my tracks and turned towards Pip. "And you?"

"34." Pip said with a smile.

"Ha, an old man acting like a twenty year old." My demon teased a little angry with him, his men started laughing, Pip stared at me with no grin, I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. I turned towards his men. "Attention!" They all of a sudden stop laughing, got into a straight line, standing straight up.

"Yes sir!" They said, I look at Pip with a smirk on my face, he look at them shock. The men realized what they just did and broke up the line starting to laugh again.

"What do you think you're doing soldiers?" I said not sure to be serious or goof off with them. "I am your Captain!" I said standing up straight so I could look taller, one of the soldiers put their hand on my head.

"Captain Bernadotte is our Captain, Miss. Victoria." Said the soldier.

"I would get that hand off of me right now or you're going to lose it." I said my demon coming out more in anger. They laugh at me more. "I am your new Captain soldier! And you will show me respect!"

"Or what?" One of the other soldiers said. I moved out from under the soldiers hand and walk over to the other soldier that was just talking to me.

"Or you will end up like my other team." I said. "And this time no regrets." They laugh not taking me serious. I turned around and started walking towards the Hellsing manor.

"I think that we'll get along just fine." Pip said grinning at his soldiers and followed me again. HA! That's what he thinks! When we got to the manor Walter was outside the door waiting for us.

"Miss. Victoria, Mr. Bernadotte. Sir Integra is waiting for you in her study, she would like a word." Walter said then eyes wide when he saw shadows coming out of me, I was really angry with Pip and the Wild Geese, the men step away from me a few feet, I walk inside, fist clench, my cimson eyes dark. I walk into Sir Integra's office the Wild Geese and Walter following me, Alucard was already there and Sir Integra was smoking her cigar. I stood in front of her desk, for a second there I saw in Sir Integra's eyes fear but then became anger. Master had a grin on his face. I could hear the Wild Geese chuckling to themselves behind me and I heard Walter gulp.

"Miss. Victoria. Do you remember the promise you made me?" Sir Integra said setting her cigar down in an ashtray and connecting her fingers with her elbows on her desk, she sat forward and look at me with cold blue eyes.

"Yes...Sir Integra." I managed to get out without yelling.

"What was it then?" Sir Integra ask. I look at her with cold eyes also but then quickly look at the floor, I was filled wtih rage, usually I don't get this angry, is it because of my demon? I was just so confused by her.

"Not to lose control of her." I said through gritted teeth. Sir Integra look confused.

"Who?" Sir Integra ask now concerned.

"My demon." I said now looking at her.

"Why do you call your demon 'her'?" Sir Integra ask leaning back in her chair bringing her cigar with her and puffing on it.

"Because I don't feel like myself when she takes over, I feel like a different person." I said now calming down a bit.

"I understand." Sir Integra said.

"No matter what you're the same, you and 'her'." Alucard said and that just filled me with more anger with shadows coming out of me, Alucard had a bigger grin on his face and everybody else look at the shadows horrified.

"Seras! Enough!" Sir Integra said. I quickly snap out of it and brought my shadows back.

"Aww. The shows over?" Alucard teased.

"What the fuck was that?!" Pip said stepping back a few feet with his men. "What the hell are these...things?!" I quickly brought my shadows back out and turned towards him.

"I'm the THING that eats people like you!" I said showing him my fangs, Alucard showed up beside Pip, grin on his face and arms cross.

"Isn't she marvelous?" Alucard ask him.

"Miss. Victoria! What have I told you about eating them? They're not for eating." Sir Integra said answering her own question. I look back at her.

"Yes Sir Integra!" I said standing in front of her desk and bringing my shadows closer to me but not taking them in.

"Captain Bernadotte!" Sir Integra said, Pip stood tall and walk over to her desk making sure to avoid me, when he was only a few feet away from me I let out a low growl to scare him, he jump back a bit with a loud gasp. "Seras Victoria will be Captain of the Wild Geese. So I aspect you two to play nice and to share." Sir Integra look at us with cold blue eyes.

"But?! But she's a monster!" Pip yelled pointing his fingers at me.

"Dam straight." I said. "And keep pointing fingers you'll loose not just them but your unmentionables." Pip quickly brought down his fingers and put his hands down around his pants and taking a few steps back.

"You will also show respect to each other, no matter what. No matter you're human or a monster...vampire." Sir Integra said quickly fixing her mistake trying not to amuse Alucard and get Seras upset.

"Yes Sir Integra!" We both said we then face each other. Pip look at me for few seconds and brought out his hand with a smile, I took his hand and shook it.

"I apologize...Miss. Victoria for laughing at you...alot." Pip said looking down.

"I accept, I apologize for threatening you...multiple times." I said also looking down and blushing. We let each others hands go, Pip turned to his men.

"Men! Show your Captain respect!" Pip said. His men got into a line, standing straight and tall, they saluted us.

"Yes Sir!" They shouted. "Captain Victoria! Captain Bernadotte!"

"Dismiss." Pip and I said at the same time, they walk out of the room.

"Miss. Victoria." Sir Integra said. I turned towards her smiling and then getting into my position, standing tall and straight.

"Yes Sir?" I said.

"I'm giving you one last chance to keep your demon under control. I'll remind you once more that if you do not I'll send you down to the darkest dugeon and chain you there for a month! Do I make myself clear!" Sir Integra shouted standing up and slamming her hands down on the desk, leaning close to me. I could smell her virgin blood, so pure, I closed my eyes for a second trying to concentrate but unable to and reopening my eyes.

"Yes sir!" I said.

"Dismiss then...you bloody dam vampire!" Sir Integra said sitting back down.

"Yes Sir Integra!" I said bowing my head a little and then walking out of the room. I quickly ran down the hall, I could still smell her blood! I wanted to bite into her neck so bad, I need to get away from her, I ran to the training room and walk into the girls locker room, maybe if I took a shower I would calm down, I quickly turned on the hot water and threw off my clothes. I got into the shower and stood under the water, breathing deeply and slow, I could still smell it, my eyes turned a dark crimson. I fell to the shower floor and pass out.

* * *

I woke up in my coffin bed, I look to my side to see Master standing over me, he did not have a grin on his face and his arms were crossed. I rubbed my forehead tired and weak.

"What happen?" I ask not looking at him.

"You pass out in the bathroom." Alucard said.

"How did you know that I was there?" I ask.

"You are mine, I keep a close eye on things that are mine." Alucard said. I remembered that I was in the shower naked, I quickly look down and put my hand on my stomach I was wearing a white T-shirt, one of the things that I had in my closet, I look over to see my yellow uniform hanging over on one of the chairs at the table.

"Why did I pass out?" I ask.

"Because you don't drink your blood like a good little girl." Alucard said turning around and grabbing something, he turned back around with a blood pack in his hands, he sat down next to me on the bed, I sat up bringing my knees to my chest and hugging them. Alucard set the blood down on the bed. "Now that you're a No Life Queen you need more blood, you're no longer that weak fledging, you're a strong vampire that needs blood to control her powers and her demon."

"But I don't want to drink blood!" I said.

"That became your problem when you decided to become a vampire." Alucard said.

"I didn't know that I was going to be a vampire! I didn't know what you were that night, I was scared of you until you saved...well put a bullet through my chest." I said. "All I know was that you wanted to help me, you gave me a choice. You never said anything about becoming a vampire."

"You just said it yourself my Police Girl. I gave you a choice and you decided." Alucard said. "Drink your blood!" He said getting up and leaving my room, I look at the blood pack, I pick it up and threw it at the wall. I then press the button to closed my lid to my coffin.

* * *

I couldn't sleep, I could smell blood...it was everywhere! I could smell Sir Integra's virgin blood who was in her study, I could smell Walter's blood who was in the kitchen, I could smell most of the Wild Geese and they were in the training room and I could smell Pip's blood, and it smelled delicious. I lick my lips imagining his blood on my lips and in my mouth, I quickly shook my head getting the thought out. I could also smell Master's blood, so powerful and good! I wanted some more of it! I would do anything to get another taste of his blood.

I press the button on my remote, my eyes turning a dark cimson, shadows coming out of my body, I growled also sending a tremor through the whole house.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

**Shit just got real! **

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, I kind of told you that it would pick up. Please review!**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	10. The Demon

**Hello Humans,**

**I am back and have chapter 10 with me! Time for what my story is actually about (other then Alucard and Seras in the woods)! Please REVIEW! I'm bored and want honest opinions, I want to know what you guys are thinking about this!**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I pounce out of bed in a hunting manor and walk slowly through my room. I could smell blood and I lick my lips, hungry as hell! I grabbed my door knob and pulled it so hard that it came off the hinges and I threw it behind me. I could feel the people panicking upstairs, they knew that there was a hungry vampire.

"Alucard!" the pure virgin blood wailed. I look up in her direction, fangs growing longer, I used my vampire speed and in a second I was outside her study. I reach for the door but then my arm was pulled back, I look at my arm there was nothing there, I tried again but this time my arm pulled away from the door, sent me over the balcony, and hitting the tile floor hard. I look around me and then I smelled blood, it was Walter! Walter stood behind me, threads around his fingers, I look at my arm one more time and saw the shine on the threads.

I stood up still bloodthirsty and extremly piss off! I grabbed the threads that were in tangles around my arm and pulled on them, both our hands becoming bloody but our eyes never looking away from each other, Walter started pulling, so I let go of the threads before he realized I did he pulled once more tearing off my arm. Quickly thinking I fell to the floor holding my arm, I held my head down so he couldn't see my face, blood tears going down my cheeks and splattered onto the floor like the blood coming from where my arm use to be. I cried out as if I was in pain. Walter quickly realized what he did and ran over to me scared that he hurt me.

"Miss. Victoria! Are you alright?" Walter said running over and bending down, I then put my hand around his throat raising him as I stood up, an evil grin spreading across my face as my fangs grew longer.

"Pathetic human, having sympathy for a vampire!" I said laughing then, I could feel the blood rushing through his veins under my fingers, how easy it would be to lightly put pressure on his throat and snap in two. I brought the old butler towards me, opening my mouth wide to show him every sharp tooth that was going to bury deep into his neck, I then stop when I heard some people getting the guns ready to fire. I could already tell who was standing behind me trying to stop me from feeding, it was the Wild Geese and their asshole Captain, Pip!

I threw the old man down, his blood would taste like shit anyways, I need...no! Want fresh blood! I turned towards the Wild Geese ready for their bullets.

"Miss. Victoria! We may have just met but I can tell that this is not you! So I'm giving you a chance to calm down now and go back to your room without problems!" Pip said stopping his men from shooting.

"You dam Wild Geese!" I said. "More like pussies!"

"I'll give you until the count of ten to return to your room." Pip shouted once more. "1...2...3"

I didn't move an inch, I clench my fist ready, my mouth filled with razor sharp teeth like a great white shark, thirsty for blood.

"4...5...6" Pip said getting his men ready to fire upon me. "7...8...9..."

"Fire!" I shouted and then bullets fired upon me, blood splattering everywhere, half of my face gone and some of my leg and arm torn apart, while my left arm hung there by just a bit of meat. But I still stood there, as if nothing was happening to me, Walter had gone off to the side so he was out of their shooting range and look at me in horror.

"Cease firing!" Pip screamed, he waved the smoke out of his face, he cough a few times and then finally some of the smoke cleared and I was still standing there.

"Is that the best you've got?!" I spat at them then started laughing while I regenerated like Master did teasing his prey. I ran over to Pip, kissing his neck, I then lick it. His men couldn't fire because they would also being shooting at him and Walter was to shock to do anything, the little innocent girl he saw everyday was replace with a powerful evil girl. "I bet that you will taste good." I said still licking his neck, I could sense my Master near and he was angry but I ignored him to starving to care.

"Seras! What the hell are you doing with my men!" Screamed the pure virgin. I stop dead in my tracks, my dark crimson eyes looking over to where I heard her, my head slowly turning to look at her. She was at the top, arms outstretch, hands gripping the balcony. I let go of Pip, but used to much of my strength and sent him flying back, his men's guns pointed at me, I look at them with devil eyes, they shivered in their boots scared.

"You really want to try that again? You'll just run out of your bullets and I will rip your heads off without hesitation." I said then turned back to Sir Integra.

"Seras! Stop this none sense! Seras! Are you listening?" Sir Integra shouted.

"Shut up you dam whore!" I said. I walked slowly towards the balcony, looking up at her in hunger. I jump up in the air, I came face to face to her but before my feet could land on the balcony railing I was pulled downwards, I slammed down onto the tile floor with great force, the tiles cracking under me. I look up to see Master standing over me. I got into my hunting position, crouching down low and a growl coming up as I showed him my fangs. I pounce at him, my legs going around his waist, my hands gripping his shoulders and I lick his throat. When I was about to bury my fangs I was slammed back down onto the tile floor adding more cracks to it.

A deep hiss came from me, my shadows came out and they tied around his ankles and wrists. I brought him up high, he still had no emotion on his face, why wasn't he fighting back? I don't care! I stood up, I look back up at Sir Integra, she was staring at me in horror, back a little away from the balcony. I jump back up grabbing a hold of the balcony's railing and pulling myself up, I brought my feet down on the second floor, she was just a few feet away from now. I felt my shadows move and then they were empty! I quickly turned around and saw that I wasn't holding anybody, I could sense Master near but I couldn't find him.

I sniff the air, I could smell everybody and found his scent he was to my side, I turned towards him, without even knowing that I could do this, my vampire instincts took over, and I transformed into a dog with eight red eyes, I was like Master's dog form but instead of black fur I had blonde fur. I growled at Master and then attack, biting down on his ankle. His blood filled my mouth and I swallowed greedily, Master kick me in the side and I went flying back, hitting the wall I yip in pain. I quickly stood up and lick my bloody muzzle looking at him then at Sir Integra, I growled at Sir Integra, she back away towards the balcony.

"Seras! Stop!" Sir Integra shouted but I kept coming forward. "You dam vampire!" I stop dead in my tracks, those words hurt me for some reason, I look down at the floor and closed my eyes, whimpering not sure what to do. Why do I even care? So what I'm a vampire! And I need to feed! I brought my head back up and stared at her growling getting ready to pounce. Just as I pounce a terrible pain went through my head, I closed my eyes and fell to the floor inches away from Sir Integra. I whimpered in pain, I turned back to my human form, my hands grabbing my head as I shriek in pain.

"Auuuugh!" I screamed. I realized that Master was causing the pain. "Master! Please...stop!" I said not able to bare the pain. My screams echoing through the manor. "GOD! Stop!" I said and then finally the pain stop and I laid there limb, I could still smell her blood though, I was so close, I heard people talking, She, the pure virgin was talking to the powerful blood. I quickly got some feeling in my arm again even though my ears ring and it was hard to hear, I used my vampire speed and I attack Sir Integra, I held her in my arms and I buried my fangs into her shoulder, she screamed in pain. Before I could swallow seconds I was pulled off, she moved away from me grabbing her shoulder.

Master held me in his arms as I tried desperately to get out of his hold and grab the pure virgin. I growled and hiss and tried and tried but couldn't get free, then the sharp pain came back to my head and I started screaming again, putting my hands up to my head. Master held me tighter, he didn't want to hurt me but had to because I injured his Master. The pain kept coming, stronger and stronger until I couldn't take anymore and pass out.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

**Thanks for reading, please review, chapter 11 will be here soon.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	11. Hell's lovers

**Hello Humans,**

**Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy...I hope.**

**P.S. If any of you are wondering why the bullets didn't work for the Wild Geese and kill Seras, it's because they are dogs, and dogs can't kill vampires. They go to war for money, they kill for money and some enjoy it when they kill. They are dogs, sorry for people who are a big Wild Geese fan.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Seras. What have you done? Hurting our Master?** Alucard said.

**Master?...I'm sorry.** I said I felt cold, mostly around my wrists and ankles, I was on my knees, head down but I hadn't fully woken up yet.

**Seras I was proud of you, wanting blood, hunting Pip and his men. Then you injured Master...** Alucard said furious. I thought about it, about Master's and his Master's relationship, he has known her since she was a little girl but she hasn't every really treated him like a friend or anything. Was it hard for Master? Having to protect his Master by hurting his loved one? He had no choice. My mind wandered, Alucard stayed in my head letting me think.

**Master! I...I'm...I'm sorry!** I said feeling tears come down my face, I could feel someone in the room next to me, Walter?...and Sir Integra?! Wait there's another presence that I didn't sense before...Master! "I'm sorry...Master!" I said half a wake and half in a daze. I then heard another voice.

"She's speaking to you servant." Sir Integra said, I then heard someone leave, big heavy boot steps echoing the room and down the hall, Master left? "Seras Victoria. I'm sentencing you to the dugeon for a month!" I felt like I was at a death sentencing.

**I wouldn't have been so angry if you attack our Master while I wasn't bind to her. I would have let you do it gladly. But I'm bind to the Hellsing brat! I didn't want to hurt you Seras. But you gave me no choice.** Alucard said tears came down my face still, I then remembered that I attack Master a few times.

**I'm sorry Master! I...attack you, I'm so sorry.** I said I heard him laugh his evil laugh amused by me thinking that I hurt him.

**It's alright my Police Girl. Don't cry.** Alucard said and then left my head, I lifted my head a little, everything was blurrie, but then it came into focus, I saw Walter beside me bending down, I saw Sir Inetgra near the door smoking a cigar, her shoulder wrap up and a little bit bloody on the top. I look down and saw a giant red circle with ancient marks inside it, I then realized that I was bind to Sir Integra like Master and if I try anything the spell will work and injure me. I look back up at Sir Integra, behind her on the wall was also a circle with ancient marks.

I saw that Walter was checking the marks to see if they were good and had all the marks right. He then walk over to Sir Integra and turned to face me. I stared at them still in a daze, the coldness on my wrists and ankles were shackles, they had chained me to the wall like Sir Integra said. Sir Integra then bent down, holding her shoulder that I injured, Walter bend down with her.

"Sir Integra!" Walter said.

"I'm fine...Walter." Sir Integra said looking at me with one eye closed, she wince at the pain, when she stood back up there was blood pouring down her arm.

"I'm going to have to change your bandages again." Walter said observing it.

"It can wait." Sir Integra said staring at me. "Seras! I hope that you're happy with yourself. Almost killed Walter and Captain Bernadotte...then you went after Alucard. I should keep you here but I left you off easy! I'm done with you, you bloody vampire!" She wince in pain again. Walter help her out the door, it slam shut and was lock. I closed my eyes, I wanted to hear people, I wanted to hear Master. I heard Sir Integra walk up the stairs out of the dugeons.

* * *

I stood at the top of the stairs watching my Master as she struggled, she was bleeding badly and the blood filled my nose, I closed my eyes to savor the moment.

"Alucard!" Sir Integra screamed at me, I opened them then smirking.

"Yes Master?" I said.

"Help me! Useless Servant." Sir Integra muttered under her breath. I pick her up, she look at me angry but didn't say anything. I walk up the stairs, I stop outside of her study. "No, to my room." I walk to her room, I set her down on the bed while Walter walk in after us. Walter took her arm out of her jacket and slowly unwrap the bloody bandages. When the bandages were all off we look at the wound, there were giant teeth marks on her shoulder, it look like a shark tried to get her, blood spilling out.

I smirk even more knowing what my Police Girl did, it's all most time, I can hear it. My Master's heart is going quite fast right now but soon will beat no more and my Police Girl and me will be free. Sir Integra was staring at me.

"What the hell are you doing?! Help Walter!" Sir Integra screamed at me. I grabbed the bandages and handed them to Walter, he grabbed it and cleaned up the blood on her shoulder, then rewrap it in new bandages.

"You and I both know that it's almost time Master." I said grinning, Walter stop wrapping and Sir Integra stared at her bed with wide eyes.

"Yes I know." Sir Integra said not looking at me. After Walter was all done with the bandages we sat down beside her bed, my gloves were glowing, she was so close to death. I watch her, her breathing normal, she tried her best to look okay but you can tell that she was in a whole lot of pain, I wish that I could hear her scream, more blood filled my nose, I look at her shoulder and saw that it was dripping again. I connected my fingers, leaned back, and brought my left leg up on my right leg. I can't wait to see how it all ends.

* * *

I sat there in the cold dark room. How long has it been? Hours? A day? Or days? My new gloves, that were like Masters, have been glowing, is it because of these ancient marks or because something is happening upstairs? I could smell blood, it was Integra's, it made me so thirsty, a few times I had tried to get out but was in great pain from the ancient marks. I would scream and feel people terrified, I would send tremors through the house and make people panick. I could feel everybody in the house right now, they were all terrified except for Master, he was too happy.

I grinned even though I was in great pain. I need some blood, then all the pain will go away, I need some blood, then I'll be happy. I mostly wanted Integra's but now all I want is Pip's...and Masters. I then felt something different, Master now has different feelings, he is still grinning but I sense that he wants something, I focus really hard, he wants my blood as well, I grinned even more. I heard terrible screams, screams that were in pain, then my red glowing gloves started to flash.

* * *

I watch my gloves as they flash, I look up at Integra as she started to scream in pain. I look back at my gloves excited, they blink twice more then there was no more glowing. I took off my gloves and threw them down, Walter quickly stood up and stared at me, Integra look at me in horror. Before Walter could do anything I threw him out the window, I saw as he was impaled on the front gate, I look down at Integra, she was having trouble breathing as she stared at me, eyes wide. I pulled her up by her hair.

"Hellsing bitch." I said staring into those blue eyes one more time, I then sunk my fangs back into the shoulder that my Seras injured, she screamed in pain, she tried to push me off and tried to reach for her gun but I reach over and broke her hand. Integra stop screaming and struggled very little but was still breathing. Then I heard her heart stop, I took my teeth out and look at her, her eyes lifeless. I threw her back down on the bed and laugh at her.

* * *

The glowing had stop, the screaming has stop and I no longer felt Integra, finally the Hellsing bitch is dead. I broke the chains, pulled off the gloves and broke down the door. I ran up the stairs, I can't wait to see who will be my first meal, I left the dugeon and came up onto the first floor. People were running everywhere, I look around for Master but couldn't sense him anywhere. I sense him in London, I look into his mind and saw him standing on a building laughing wickedly as all of London burned around him, dead bloody bodies lying in the streets. I came back into my own mind and the first thing I saw was Pip standing there staring at me.

I quickly walk over to him not wanting to lose my prey.

"Hey Pip." I said getting up closer to him, he didn't say anything, he was too scared. I lick his neck and then before he could mutter his next words I bit into his neck. Blood squirted from it and into my mouth, I drank as if I never drank before, well he is my first human meal. He fell to his knees with me still attach to his neck, he stop his breathing but I kept drinking. I heard guns get ready behind me, I turned around and saw the Wild Geese, some were scared and others were piss. I look at them hungry.

* * *

I stop laughing and look around at my mess, I can't wait to see Seras's expression. I demateralized outside of the Hellsing manor, I could sense Seras still here. I walk over slowly and open the door, all around were dead bodies, the floors, walls, and cieling were covered in blood. In the middle of the room, her back turned to me and feeding on a woman was Seras, I grinned pleased that she turned out like this. It pleased me that she was no longer that weak vampire and would be happy with this life with me.

* * *

I kept drinking from a dead woman's arm, not really noticing the footsteps walking up from behind me. I drop her arm and sat there on my knees for a moment, then I stood up, eyes a dark crimson, mouth bloody.

"Seras." Alucard said. Without thinking I turned into my eight eyed dog and turned towards him, I growled then I ran out the door towards London. I turned my head slightly and saw Alucard's eight eyed dog following me, he look quite amused, he came up beside me, I was no longer angry and enjoyed our game, I tried to race him to London but lost. I look around seeing all the buildings on fire, dead bodies around us, and hear screaming on the far side of London. I started running again this time Alucard letting me run ahead, he kept behind me, once in awhile giving a bark.

We stop and turned back into our human forms, I stared at him a long moment, breathing heavily, smiling at him as he grinned at me. Alucard embrace me in his arms and then our bloody mouths met, London burned around us as we kiss passionetly.

**The End**

* * *

**That was the end of my first story, hope that you like it, please review. Plus I'm sorry it took so long to get here, I was busy over the weekend. I will be coming out with Seras: Still Human soon. It's about Alucard never turning her in Cheddar and...she's still human. Not a great summary but will have a better one.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
